The Forbidden Love: A Tragic Love Story
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: Two people found love together but fate tries to keep them apart. Can the coulpe fight against fate to be together? Contains slash and violence. M/M slash! I don't own anything.
1. Part 1

New York City, maybe its a wonderful city to new eyes but to us, is a hell hole to live it. Everytime you turn around its always something going down. Gangs, drug dealers, whores all over the place. New York has its up and downs. Surprises grabs you by the balls when it comes to you. You never know what hit you until its too late. Would you accept it or run away as far as you can to avoid it? That what you have to figure out.

Randy Orton was making his way up to a rooftop of his childhood home. Nothing changed about it tho. It was the same as where he left it. He looked around but his eyes locked on where he wanted it. His brother sitting on the edge of the little balcony looking at some pictures. Randy smiled and sat next to his brother.

"Oh, you scared me R" Randy's brother Zack Orton said as he jumped.

Randy chuckled. "I'm sorry bro."

Zack smiled.

Randy sighed. "How's your heath?'

Zack looked down. "I'm doing good. Well better then before" Zack looked up at his brother. "That what you expect from living with HIV, right?"

Randy looked away from his brother. "You're strong. You can over come this. I know you can" Randy turned to his brother. "How's mom?"

"She haven't left her room after you left but she's managing" Zack said.

"Don't tell her that I was here"

"But Randy..."

"No! Zack don't tell her. OK?"

Zack looks down and nods. He continues to look at the pictures. "You promised me to take me here.."

Randy looked at the picture and nods. "I'm going to take you and mom there to live. I promise you"

Zack smiles. "I know you will"

"You just have to give me more time" Randy said.

Zack nods. Randy smiled and reached down his pocket and pulled out a box of craker jacks. Zack looks at Randy like he was crazy when Randy gave it too him.

"Cracker Jacks? Randy, we're not at a baseball game" Zack said.

"I know but open it when I leave."

"Uh...sure"

Randy smiled. "I gotta go. Talk to you later scamp" Randy got up and leaves.

Zack looks down and opens the box. He pulled out 1200 dollars and a photo fell out. Zack looks down and picked up the photo of the man. Zack fell into deep thought.

_**"So..." The man tossed the photo at Randy. "This is your next target"**_

_**Randy looks at the photo. "Who is he?"**_

_**"His name is John ****Cena. We want you to kidnap him and bring him to us. Unharmed" The mad said.**_

_**"You know I don't hurt innocent people"**_

_**"He's not innocent as you think he is. Just bring him back here and your reward will be doubled"**_

_**Randy eyes widen a little. "Doubled?"**_

_**"You heard me"**_

_**"So..I just brink him back here..unharmed and I'm going to be rewarded doubled?" Randy asked if he wanted to make sure he wasn't pulling strings.**_

_**"Randy, you have my word"**_

_**Randy nodded and leaves.**_

Randy was riding down the streets in New York to find his target. Last resorces said that he and his wife was heading to the ciry carnival that was held. Randy went down there to catch his target.

At the fair, John Cena and His Wife Mickie James-Cena was on their fun date. They rode on rides, ate cotton candy and enjoyed each others company. John and Mickie sat down to rest.

"This was fun. I'm glad that you dragged me into this Micks." John smiled as he watch Mickie eat a sticky apple.

"I know. You needed it and we haven't done anything together in so long so...why not" Mickie smiled.

John smiled. " I love your smile"

"Not as much as I love yours" Mickie said.

"I love you Micks"

"I love you too Johnny"

They both shared a soft kiss. The kiss lasted until they heard a motorcycle stopped behind them. Randy lifted up his visor and looked dead at John. John looked back at Randy and held Mickie tight. Mickie looked from John to Randy. Randy smirked, dropped his visor and drove off. John watched Randy leave.

"What was that all about?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know...but its over with" John looks at Mickie and smiled.

Mickie smiled back at him. They was about to leave but a ruckus broke out. Gunshots was heard in the air. People scattered everywhere. Screaming of kids and adults alike running around. John took Mickie and run but the crowd seperated John and Mickie.

"JOHN!" Mickie screamed.

"MICKS! WHERE ARE YOU MICKS!" John trying to fight his way through the frenzy to look for Mickie.

A motercycle stops in front of John. Randy got off his bike and walked in front of John.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"John Cena?"

"Yes...I'm John Cena"

"Bad mistake"

Randy took the butt of his gun and kit John in the back of his head. John passed out. Randy smirked and hoisted John on his bike and took him. Everybody was in a panic and nobody didn't see John being taken.

"JOHNNY!" Mickie screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU!"


	2. Part 2

Hours later John wakes up in a hotel room. He looked around until he found what he didn't want to see. Randy Orton, in some black boots, tight jeans and a plain tank top pointing a gun at John while he was sitting on the couch.

"W...Where am I?" John asked.

"None of your business. Just be satisfied that I haven't killed you yet" Randy said with a glare.

"What have I done to you?" John asked.

"You didn't do anything to me. I been sent to capture you"

"Why?"

"Quit asking me questions or I'm going to blow your fucking brains out!' Randy snapped.

John gave Randy a look as in he was testing Randy.

"Try me!" Randy gave John a death glare. John looks away. "Don't fuck with me" Randy said.

John tries to keep his eyes away from Randy. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. He was in deep thought into something hard hit John in his arm. John jumps out of his thoughts and look at it. It was a pair of handcuffs. John slowly looks at Randy who was looking at him.

"Why are you giving me this?' John asked.

"Put them on" Randy demanded.

John looks at Randy with confused eyes. "Wha..."

"Just shut the hell up and put the damn cuffs on!" Randy snapped.

John jumped a little from Randy's explosion. John narrowed his eyes at Randy. Randy gave John back the same look. Randy was going to say something but something hit his window. Randy sat his gun on the table and walked to the window. John watched Randy then slowly turned his attention to the lonely gun on the table. John looked back at Randy who still had his attention outside, then back to the gun. John made a decision, he slowly leans towards the gun.

"Stupid cats.." Randy sighed. He turned around and saw John going for his gun.

Randy shook his head, pulled out another gun and pointed it on John's temple. John felt a cold object pressing against his skull and he froze in place. John looked at Randy without turning his head. He knew Randy looked pissed.

"Do you really think I'm stupid, huh? You really think that I'm going to let you take my gun and use it? You must be stupid to even think that" Randy presses his gun harder on John's head.

John closed his eyes then open them back up. "Y...You need me alive"

"Bullshit! He didn't say how to bring you. I could kill you and give him your body and he can do whatever he wants to do with you" Randy said.

"You're a sick fucking bastard!' John snapped.

"And you're a dead man. You don't see me complaining. Now put on those damn cuffs!" Randy mushed the gun to John's head.

John turned and glares at Randy. Randy smirked and tapped he gun on his shoulder. John knew that Randy had the upper hand. So, John picked up the cuffs and cuffs his arms together. Randy smiled and sat on the couch in front of John. Randy took out his pack of cigarettes and a bottle of beer. Randy opened the beer and took a swig before he took out a cigarette. Randy lit his cigarette, took a few puffs and leaned back while keeping his eyes on John. John was sitting on the bed trying not to pay any attention to Randy. Randy smirked.

"You look tired you should rest"

"Fuck you, bitch!" John snapped at Randy.

Randy chuckled and took a couple of more puffs. Minutes turned to hours for the two men. Randy was relaxing on the couch with his feet on the table still never looked away from John. It was tough for John. He was tired. Sleep was getting to John but John tries to fight it cause he couldn't trust Randy.

More hours has passed by like clock work and both men fell asleep. John was in a little ball while Randy was still streched out the couch with his feet still on the table. It was one of those nights that Randy dreded.

_**Randy's dream.**_

_**A teenage Randy Orton was standing by a doorway in his childhood home. He witnessed the little alteration between his mother and her boyfriend.**_

_**"I just got back from the doctors..." Lillian said with bitterness in her voice.**_

_**Her boyfriend Micheal Cole was standing in front of her and looks at her like he cared. "So?" Cole said with no type of emotion in his voice.**_

_**"...And you want to know what they said? Hm? I have HIV. HIV Micheal!" Lillian screamed.**_

_**Randy eyes widen open with shock. "H...I...V..." Randy mouthed as he getting his thougths together.**_

_**Cole who was about this time looked at Lillian like she was nothing. He looked down for a split minute then looks back up at Lillian. It was so fast...anger spreaded through Cole's body like blood. He raised his right hand and swung it hard. His hand connected to Lillian's cheek as it echoed through the room. Lillian fell on the couch while holding her cheek. Randy was about to go over there and kick Cole's ass but Randy remembered Lillian said not to interfere. So Randy stood back watching his mother get manhandled.**_

_**"You fucking little slut! You gave me HIV!" Cole snapped.**_

_**"How can I give it to you when I was clean before I fucked you Micheal!You gave it to me!" Lillian snapped back.**_

_**Cole didn't like that one bit. He walked over and started to choke Lillian. Lillian screamed and tries to fight Cole back. Randy had enough of it, he quickly went into his room and shut the door. He was shocked about the whole damn thing so he locked himself in his room hearing the cries of his mother.**_

Randy twitched

_**Later that night, the noise quiet down. Randy was at his desk just thinking about what he saw and heard. The words mother and HIV was in his head all day. He didn't noticed his door opened and closed. Walked in his room was a drunk Micheal Cole. He slowly walked up to Randy and smirked.**_

_**"H...Hello...R" Cole smirked.**_

_**Randy jumped out his chair and spun around and look at Cole. "What the fuck you're doing in my room?"**_

_**"Oh, come on Randy.." Cole walked up to Randy and wrapped his hand around Randy's waist.**_

Randy twitched again. He was sweating heavy.

_**Randy pushed Cole away. "What the fuck are you doing?" Randy screamed.**_

_**Cole pulls Randy in his arms. "What does it look like?" Cole slowly rested his hands on Randy's ass. "I missed you"**_

_**Randy pushed Cole off of him hard to the wall. "What the fuck!"**_

_**"Randy, I'm horny and your mother is playing games. Just let me get 10 minutes in you" Cole said desperately.**_

_**"Fuck you, asshole! Now get the fuck out of my room!"**_

_**"But Rand.." Cole grabbed Randy's ass again.**_

_**"GET OFF YOU SICK SHIT!" Randy pushed Cole to the wall again but grabbed his lamp and bust Cole's head open.**_

_**Cole slid down his wall and falls on the floor. Cole died instenely. Randy looked at the blood tracks on his wall and looked down at Cole. Randy sat on his floor by Cole. Randy was in shock. He killed his first person.**_

Randy jumps up and kicked the table. John woke up and falls off the bed and looks at Randy who was pacing back and forth in sweat.

"What the hell?" John screamed. "You nearly gave my a fucking heart attack!"

Randy ignored John. Randy looked at the time. It was 4:39 in the morning. Randy shook his head and went to get another beer. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep after that flashback.


	3. Part 3

Hours later, the sun rose up to start another new day. Randy and John was riding down the streets of New York to the hideout. John was very uncomfortable to ride on Randy's bike cause it was hard to hang on to him while his hands was cuffed together.

"You know, this is very hard for me to hang on like this" John said.

"Too bad. I don't trust you to uncuff you so deal with it" Randy spat coldly.

John sighed and gripped Randy's shirt tight. The fear of falling off while going in the speed Randy was doing sink-ed in John's head. "Would you mind telling me where we are going and why I'm being kidnapped?" John asked.

"You'll wait until we get there to find out'

"Does it really matter? I mean I'm going to be dead soon so why the fuck not tell me?"

Randy remained quiet. John sighed and fell into a deep thought. He was worried about Mickie. John took a deep breath. "You know, I wasn't this scared to die when I was in he military"

"You was in the military?" Randy asked

"Yep"

"What branch?"

"Marines. I was Captain. I loved serving my country and now look I'm being forced against my will and about to die. *sigh* I wish i could say goodbye to my wife" John said with a sad voice.

Randy started to think twice. John wasn't a bad guy at all. He risk his life for his country. Randy shook his head. This could be one of John's plan to make him look good so Randy could free him. Randy wasn't falling for it. "Well, life's a bitch. You can't always have it your way"

John growled low as he looked at the surroundings. The ride came to a end when they arrived to the hideout. Randy guided John through a warehouse. They walked deep into the warehouse until they reached the back. They walked up two flights of stairs and reached to a desk. Randy yanked onto John's arm making him stop at the desk. A man who was sitting there writing something down looks up and smiled at Randy.

"Randy my boy! Good to see you" Micheal Magilicutty smiled at Randy.

"Yeah. I brought the guy" Randy pushed John closer up. "Now where's my cut?"

"Now, now. No rushing." Micheal said. "Mr. Cena, I hope Randy here gave you some wonderful hospitality"

"Fuck you. I want to know why am I here?" John snapped.

"You'll see once he comes down"

"When who comes down?" John asked.

After he said that two bodyguards and a man walked down the steps and walked through the room where they was at. John locked his eyes at the man and gasps.

"Hello John.."

John growls. "Phil Brooks. I should had known you was behind this"

"Nice to see you again John" Phil smirked.

Randy had no idea what Phil was up to. Although, he didn't like where this was going. Randy glanced at John who looks like he was about to panic.

"So John, You know why I brought you here for right?" Phil asked.

"No but I have a pretty good idea on it" John gave Phil deadly glares.

"Well then no need to explain why you was forced here so I want you to tell me every military codes, plans, passwords...the works!" Phil said.

Randy eyes widen a bit. Phil kidnap a innocent man just to get military information? Randy knew right there that he did a huge mistake and John is innocent right down to his bones.

"Huph! I can't believe you actually thought I would tell you something so top secret that can jepordize this country. Ha! Fuck you Phil. I'm not telling you anything. So fuck off!" John said.

"Hey!" Micheal jumps out of his seat and walks around to get in John's face. "You don't talk to him like that! He said tell him everything so start talking" Micheal yell in John's face.

"I rather die and take everything I know to the grave with me then give it to this low life creep" John slowly said in Micheal's face with a icy cold glare.

Micheal chuckled and went back to his desk to sit back down. "Since you rather die then how about this, If you don't say anything then we will kill you"

"Like I said, you going have to kill me" John said.

"If we kill you then we won't get what we want. Look John, we both are honorable men.." Phil said.

"I can say that about myself but you..you're nothing but a coward" John looks at Phil. "You have to scoop so low just to get someone else to do your dirty work for you. You're scum and heartless. I will NEVER tell you anything. You can torture me or kill me..you'll never get anything out of me"

Micheal laughed again. "Sir, seriously why waste your time on him? He has a death wish and we should grant it. Randy, get rid of this piece of trash"

"Huh?" Randy was lost in his own thoughts about this. How did he get mixed up in this. He only kills the crooked men but kidnapping a innocent against his will, was lower than low to Randy. But Randy couldn't help that there's something about John that influence him. "What did you say?"

"I said kill him. He's no use to us" Micheal said.

"I don't kill innocent men" Randy shot back.

"What?"

"You heard me" Randy pulls out his gun. "I don't kill innocent men. I kill dirtbags like him" Randy points his gun at Phil.

Phil's bodyguards stood in front of Phil as Micheal stood up. "How dare you point your gun at him?"

Randy eyes locked on to Phil's as his gun still pointed at Phil. Micheal was furious. "RANDY! Drop your gun! Are you really going to define me boy!"

Randy smirked. "What if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

Micheal glared and reached in his desk and pulls out a gun and points it at Randy. "You should burn in hell!"

"LOOK OUT!" John screamed.

John pushed Randy out the way when Micheal pulled the trigger. Randy fell and turned around and shot Micheal in his shoulder. Micheal screamed and fell on his chair. Before the guards pulled out their guns, Randy quickly shot them in their knees. The guards fell. John and Randy ran downstairs and hid behind some crates. Randy looks at John and John looks back at Randy.

"...thanks" Randy said.

John nodded. "You're welcome"

More guards came down and Phil ran upstairs. They shot all downstairs. The employees scattered away. John and Randy dunked down to avoid getting shot. Randy reached in his pocket and pulled ou the cuffs keys and took off John's cuffs. John was confused on why Randy released him.

"But...I thought"

"No time to explain" Randy took hold of John's hand. "Lets get out of here"

John nodded. John and Randy made their way through the warehouse and still stood low from the flying bullets. The guards was firing their rounds with Micheal screaming at them and holding his shoulder. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM! DON"T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

They did what they was told. Randy stop to shoot a couple of rounds back at them and takes John's hand to continue to move. They did that for a while. Returned fire while ducking. But one of the guards got Randy in his arm good. "AAAAHHHH!" Randy falls back.

"RANDY!" John suddenly got worried and runs up to Randy and kneels down next to him. "Are you ok?" John seen Randy arm bleeding badly. Again some reason John got mad. He took the gun and shot wildly. He managed to kill 3 guards. Micheal dunked under his desk. John kept firing until he heard Randy groaned in pain. John turned his attention back to Randy. "Lets go!" john wrapped Randy's right arm around his neck and lifted him up. He helped Randy out the warehouse while avoiding the bullets.

"FUCK! Randy is a fucking dead man!" Micheal snapped.

John sat Randy on the back of his bike then John sat up front. Randy was in pain and Randy yelped. John suddenly got concerned. He has to get Randy to the hospital so he drove Randy's bike. They was zooming down the streets of NY. John desperatly have to get Randy to the hospital.

"Randy, We need to take you to the hospital" John said with consern in his voice.

"No..." A weak voiced Randy said.

"But Randy..you're bleeding badly. I have to take.."

"I said no...just drive down this street" Randy weakly points to.

John sighed and turned down a street which leaded to a ally.

"...stop...stop" Randy said weakly.

John stops and stand the motorcycle on its kick stand. John gets off the bike and turn to Randy who was pointing his gun at John.

John gulps. "W..what are you doing?"

"I saved you and you saved me. We're even...so you're free to go" Randy said.

"But...but your arm. You should let me help you" John said.

"I don't need your damn help. You can leave"

"But..."

"I swear to god I would kill you right now if you don't leave" Randy warned John.

John sighed. He slowly turned around and started to walk away slowly. Randy drop his arm and try to drive away. The pain shot up in randy's arm causing Randy to yelp in pain and Randy with the bike fell on the ground. John runs back to randy and helped him up. "You should really let me help you. You're too wounded to do it alone. Please let me help you" John said sounded desperate. For some reason he wanted to help Randy and make him better. Randy slowly nodded in defeat. He was too hurt to fight back and he knew it. John stood the bike up and sat Randy up before John got back on the bike himself. John made sure Randy was ok as he took off.

"Where do you want to go since you're too damn stubborn to go to the doctors?" John asked.

"To...To my mom's house..." Randy said weakly.

'How do you get to your mom's house? Where do she live?"

"343 Park Ave..."

"Manhatten..I know where that's at."

John zoomed down the street. Randy had a hard time hanging on so he weakly and slowly wrapped his arms around John's waist. Its send chills down John's spine when randy held on to him. John glanced behind him and seen Randy who's so weak, laid his head on John's shoulder and hanging on John for dear life. John smirked and drove down the street towards the city.


	4. Part 4

John pulled up to Randy's mom house. John looks back at Randy who was still weak from the gun shot. On the way there, Randy told John to do a certain task. John didn't want to do it but for Randy's sake, he'll do it. John got off the bike and leaned Randy forward so Randy could lay down.

"Randy, we're here" John said.

Randy just nodded.

John looks up at the window then back down to Randy. "Keys?" Randy reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"The silver one..." Randy said.

John nodded and took the keys from Randy. He still couldn't believe what Randy had asked him to do but John knew Randy must had a reason. John went up to the door and went inside the house. John slowly enters the house. He looked around but made his way into the living room. There he seen a boy picking at the window by boredom. John steps in and on a instant, the boy turned around and face John.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Zack said.

"Now now, no need to get physical.." John said by having his hands up in defense. "I'm a friend of Randy Orton"

"A friend to Randy? Randy's my brother...how do you know him?" Zack asked.

"No time to answer but he wants me to tell you that he don't anybody knowing where he is. So don't send nobody to look for him." John said.

"Oh..." Zack looks down.

"Oh! And he wants me to give you this..." John reached down and grabbed his wallet and pulled out 1,000 in cash and hands it to Zack. "He said don't worry about him"

Zack looks at the money for a bit. He slowly took the money. "Thank you"

John nods. As soon as he about to leave, he felt two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. John looks down and seen a short lady huggin him. Who is she and why is she hugging John? It was Lillian, Randy's mother.

"Randal...my sweet Randal. Oh how I miss you.." Lillian said with a smile.

"...Ma'am...I'm not Randy.." John said in a low voice.

Lillian eyes widen. She slowly looks at the stranger who she was hugging. If that wasn't Randy...who is this? She backed away a little and look at the man. John felt arkward so nerves started to creep in.

"Ma'am, I'm a friend to your son. He's hurt, but he wants me to let you know that he's fine and don't come to look for him" John said bluntly.

"But...But I don't understand" A confused Lillian stared at the man.

"I'm sorry..." John nods and leaves before another word came out of Lillian's mouth. Lillian who was sill in confusion looks at her youngest child. Zack gave his mother a small hug.

John walked out the house. He knew he felt bad for blurted all that out to his mother and then suddenly leave. That was rude and disrespectful but it was Randy's wishes. Go in, tell them and leave Randy said to John before they arrived. John wanted to know why Randy don't want his family to know where he is but the it hit him. Randy is a target now and the first thing they would go to get Randy was his family. This was actually a smart idea. John shruggs and went back to the bike. He lifted Randy and sat back down and let Randy lean against his back. John started the bike and went to Randy's personal hiding place.

John followed Randy's directions and they ended up in a open area filled with trees and grass surrounded everywhere. John followed the path and came up to a little cabin. John stops the bike and took sight of the area. A little cabin standing hidden in the woods, next to it was a handmade bathtub and a built in handmade showerhead. A little further was a build up porter potty. Randy must had took his time to made this his little secret place. John was in awe but quickly snaps out of it when Randy started to groan in pain. John gets off the bike and lifted Randy up. He quickly took Randy inside. Lucky for John, everything was on ground level. He didn't have to carry a grown 230 pounder man up a flight of stairs. He quickly seen a bed so he rushed Randy to the bed and laid him down. Randy yelped in pain when he grabbed his arm. John quickly examine Randy's arm.

"A bullet is still in there" John said.

"Get...it...out.." A pained Randy spat out.

"But Randy I..."

"Please.." Randy pleaded.

John sighed. Lucky he was in the military. He seen cases like this and he know exactly what to do. He quickly got up and grabbed a cloth, a pair of socks, a pair of sissors, some alcohol, and some bandages. John stopped and kneels beside Randy. John started a small fire and drench the siccors in alcohol to sanitize it.

"Take off your shirt" John said.

Randy barely can lift his arms up cause of the pain. John helped him taking his shirt off. John wipes the siccors and sat them on the fire. Randy lays back down and seen John hold a balled up pair of socks close to his mouth.

"What..."

"Trust me..you'll going to need it. Open your mouth" John said.

Randy didn't fight back. He open his mouth and John stuffed the socks in Randy's mouth but not to suffocate him. John turned Randy on his side to expose the wound. John held Randy's arm with one hand and grabbed the sissors with his other.

"Randy...this going to hurt like hell" John warned.

Randy just nods. John took the sissors and spreaded them open. John looks at Randy's wound and without a warning, John stuck the sharp sissor in Randy's arm. Randy screamed in pain but he sock helped him to bite down on it. John digs into Randy's arm. Randy tried to pull away but John's hand had a firm grip on Randy's arm. John dugged and dugged deeper in Randy's arm. Randy thought he was in hell from that horrible pain. He wished he was in the hospital now. John suddenly felt something hard in Randy's arm so he took a pair of tweezers, soak them in alcohol and heated them up before he dugged those in Randy's arm. Randy screamed bloody murder from the pain. John had to use the tweezers and a couple of his fingers to pull out the bullet. After getting the bullet out, John hurried and pour some alcohol on Randy's wound. The burning sensation was too much to Randy. He yelped and jerked his arm away. John grabbed Randy's arm again and started wrap it with the bandages. Randy was in sweat from going through that pain. It wore him out so Randy fell asleep soon after John got done wrapping up his arm.

John stood up looking at Randy resting. Tiredness was falling apon John. John looked around to find somewhere to sleep. Just to his luck, there was a spare matress next to him. John flips it down. John turned to Randy and smiled. Randy looked so peaceful and calm. John can't figure out why Randy is making him feel this way. john smiled and tucked Randy in. John looked at Randy once more and lays down to sleep.

The next morning John woke up with the sun. John first thing he laid his eyes on was Randy. Randy hadn't move from his last spot he was in since last night. John smiled again. John gets up and hit the shower. It was weird to him to be taking showers outside but since they was in the middle of nowhere...why not and be a rebel for once. We only live once anyways. John took a long shower. Of course he didn't have any clothes so he quickly washed his clothes and boxers. His boxers dried the fastest so he would had to walk around them all day. He walked inside and stops and look at Randy. He didn't want to wake up the angel...wait a minute...angel? John really have to pull himself together. John filled a bucket with soap and warm water and walked over to Randy. John carefully undressed Randy and made sure not to wake him. John got Randy fully naked so John can wash up Randy in bed. John dipped the sponge in the bucket to get it moist and soft and slowly starts to scrub Randy softly. John did Randy's neck, chest, abs, arms, shoulders, thighs, legs, feet and hands. John knew he had to go to Randy's..area...so John swallowed his pride and carefully scrubs Randy's private area. Once John scrubbed Randy's private area, the shocking thing came and hit John. Randy let out a soft moan. Chills went up John's spine as John stood in place. Is Randy woke? Is Randy actually enjoying it? John shook his head and flips Randy over to do the backside. After giving Randy a bath John started to wash clothes, clean up the cabin and cook breakfast. The aroma of John's cooking filled up in the cabin. Randy took a deep inhale and slowly opened up his eyes. He saw John Cena cooking in his cabin. Wait...how the fuck John get in here? Randy only remembered him sending John away. Did John follow him? Then is hit Randy like a flood, John stood by his side every since he got shot. Randy sat up a bit but he was still weak from last night.


	5. Part 5

"John.." Randy said in a weak voice

John looked at Randy and smiled. "Good Morning! Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy"

Randy nods. He still couldn't believe after all the shit he put John through, John still stayed. Normally people would let Randy rot to die but John stayed. Randy was grateful that John did stay cause what could Randy do with a bullet in his arm. Randy leaned back some when John sat a plate full of crisp bacon, lightly fluffed scrambled eggs, soft cooked fried potatoes, a buttery biscuit and a tall glass of orange juice.

"You need to eat up. You lost a lot of blood and you need to keep up your strength" John said.

"Thank you.." Randy said and started to eat. Few minutes later..Randy ate like a cow. He had two big plate full. The blood lost made Randy really hungry. John smiled and started on the dishes. "You know...you didn't have to do this"

"Do what?" John said while washing dishes.

"This. Why are you helping me for?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I had got this urge to help you. I know I should be plotting to get revenge on your ass but..I couldn't find myself to hurt you" John explained.

Randy looked out the window. "I...I'm sorry"

"Its ok. You didn't know Phil's plan."

"You can go when you like to"

"I know but..I don't want to"

Randy looks at John. "I mean yeah I would but I want to make sure you get 100% better" John said.

"I'm not weak"

"I know but everybody needs help once in their lifetime"

Randy couldn't respond to that. He always been independent but John comes along and Randy let him in. Randy sighed and laid back down. John watched Randy and smiled again.

"Don't you miss your wife?" Randy asked.

John sighed. "Of course I do but...you need me. Mickie is a tough woman but you need me cause the condition you're in"

" I can manage..."

"You're lying"

Randy looks at John. John studied Randy in the amount of time they had been together. Randy shook his head. John smiled and continued to wash the dishes.

The day went out smoothly for John and Randy. Over to Phil who was on the phone with Micheal.

"I want Randy dead! You hear me dead! I don't care how but I want him dead!" Phil screamed at Micheal on the phone.

"Don't worry Phil, Randy will be six feet under once I'm done with him.' Micheal said. "He's not going to get away with this"

"I believe you. Just make sure you take him out and afterwards we find John"

"Good. I'm going to find Randy now. I may know where he's hiding"

"Whatever just go and get the job done" Phil said before hanging up.

Micheal hangs up and drove off to Randy's hideout. Night fell as John help Randy to bed. Randy dosed off for a bit. John smiled at Randy before he sighed. It was time to call Mickie. It has been days since he been with her and knowing her she's going nuts right about now. John took his cell phone and leaves Randy's cabin. John walked down further knowing that Randy maybe up and listening. He was right. Randy woke up and watches John walk down the path. Randy sighed and turned back around and try to sleep. John walked to the end of the path and looked at his cell phone at his wife's number. Not to John knowledge, Micheal Mcgilicutty sneeked pass John and went to Randy's cabin. Mickie was pacing back and forth in her living room in front of her and John friends Ted and Cody.

"Where can he be?" Mickie asked. "Why haven't he call me? What happened to him?"

"Micks, calm down. I'm sure John has a reason for not calling you" Ted said.

"Ted's right Micks. John could be doing something top secret." Cody said.

"I...I don't know. This isn't like John. He usually tell me something is wrong" Mickie sighed and stops. "I have this feeling that..." Mickie shook her head. "No..he's ok. I just know it"

"Stay positive Mickie. He'll come around" Cody said.

"Yeah.." Ted looks at his watch. "Cody we have to go"

Cody nods. "Ok Ted. Just don't worry"

"I'll try" Mickie said.

Ted and Cody got up and hugs Mickie. Mickie walked them to the door. "Goodbye guys"

"Bye Micks" Ted and Cody said before they left. Mickie shuts the door and sighed. As soon as she was going upstairs the phone rings. Mickie looked at the caller id and gasps. It was John. She quickly answered the phone.

"Hello, Hello! John?" Mickie said quickly.

"Micks?" John said.

"Oh thank god! John where the hell you been? I was worry sick!" Mickie said.

"Is ok Mickie. I'm fine"

"Where are you?" Mickie asked.

'I...I can't tell you" John said.

"But why can't you? John what's going on?"

"Mickie, listen to me. You can't tell anybody that I got in contact with you" John said.

"What! Why? John what's going on!"

"Mickie, just listen ok." John said.

"OK I understand" Mickie said low.

"I have to go"

"But John.."

"Bye Mickie" John hangs up.

"john? JOHN! Damn it!" Mickie hangs up.

John looks at his phone before heading back to the cabin. Micheal who reached the cabin first snuck around the front. He pulled out his gun. He kicked down the front door and start shooting around. Micheal stops and waited the smoke to clear up. Micheal sees that nobody was in the cabin. While Micheal looked around, Randy sneeks behind him.

"...Hey.."

Micheal turned around and seen Randy. Micheal took a shot but Randy moved away. Micheal walks outside. Randy who was posted up beside the wall pushed Micheal. Micheal took a swing to Randy but Randy blocked the hit. So Micheal hit Randy's bad arm with his gun. Randy yelped and knocked Micheal's gun out his hand. Micheal punched Randy and tossed him to the ground causing Randy to fall on his wound. Randy yelped in pain. Micheal walked over to Randy and kicked him a couple of times.

"You want to shoot me!" Micheal screamed and kicked at Randy. "You're going to shot at me!" Micheal kicked Randy again.

Randy screamed in pain as he tried and push Micheal away. Micheal stood over top of Randy. He took hold of Randy's bad arm and tore off Randy's bandage off his arm and expose Randy's half healed wound.

"You piece of shit! I offered you anything and you shot at me!" Micheal took his hand and squeezed Randy's wound.

Randy screamed in bad pain. John who was half way there heard Randy scream. John made a quick dash to where Randy was at. John reached to Randy and stops in shock. He saw Micheal manhandling Randy. Randy slapped Micheal's arm off his wound but Micheal got pissed.

"Don't fucking touch me you bitch!" Micheal back slapped Randy across his face.

John was furious. He couldn't believe that Micheal has the guts to hit _his _Randy. John runs up and kneed Micheal in his head. Micheal let Randy go and fell back. John went and kicked Micheal a couple of times but Micheal caught John's foot and clips him. John fell and Micheal started to climb on John and starts to throw punches. John tries his best to block them. Randy reached to Micheal's gun, grabs it and points it at Micheal in his face. Micheal gasps and Randy pulled the trigger. Nothing happened cause the gun was empty. John took the advantage and punched Micheal off of him. John gets up and starts to kick Micheal in the back. Micheal screamed in pain. Randy, with his last bit of strength took his bandage and wrapped it around Micheal's neck. With the help of John, they both pulled on the bandage causing it to tighten around Micheal's neck. Micheal tried to get free but with the strength of John and Randy, he couldn't. Micheal blacked out and went limp. John and Randy knew that Micheal died from being choked out so they let go. Randy fell back on the ground from being too weak. John crawled next to Randy.

"Randy! Are you ok?" John said with full concern.

Randy just nodded weakly. John smiled and lifted Randy up and took him back in the cabin. John laid Randy on the bed and tucked him in. John walked back outside and got rid of the body. Moments later John walked back in and Randy was deep asleep. John smiled and took his place on the spare matress and falls asleep.

The next morning John woke up but something was different. Randy wasn't in his bed. John looked around until he heard a sound. He walked outside to the sound. To his surprise, Randy was sitting on the tree top playing a harmonica. It was a peaceful sound but John wasn't fooled by it. Randy was clearly hurt. John knew why. He left randy alone and vulenble to a attack. John felt like it was his fault.

"I'm sorry" John yelled.

Randy stops and looks down at John.

" I'm sorry Randy. I shouldn't had left you alone. It was my fault. Forgive me." John said.

Randy still looked at John.

"Please? Randy forgive me" John pleaded.

Randy slowly nods and continues to play his harmonica.


	6. Part 6

"Dead? What the hell do you mean Micheal is dead?" A very angry Phil Brooks was out in his garden with his wife Rosa Mendes. He was pacing back and forth. "Explain to me what happened again?" Phil snapped on the phone.

"Well, this morning when we arrived at the warehouse, Micheal's body was lying at the front gate. Sir, Randy killed Micheal" Mason Ryan said to his boss.

"Shit! Fuck me! Fuck me! God damn it! Son of a bitch!" Phil tossed his phone and smashed it to the ground.

"Philly..." Rosa said. Concerned about her husband.

"Fuck! now Randy knows that I'm after him!" Phil screamed.

"Honey calm down...please" Rosa begged.

"I can't Rosy. I have to get rid of him. I just have to" Phil said.

Rosa looks at her husband with worry. She hated when he's like this.

Night fell fast in New York. Again Zack found his way back on his rooftop. He sat and watched his fishes that he has in glass jars swim back and forth. It was time. Every Friday night after his mother falls asleep, Zack gets dressed and leaves. He walked the streets of NY and made his way to "the strip" The strip is where boys go and get picked up. Yeah they were prostitutes but in Zack's eyes they was known as hustlers. Leaning up against a lamp post and cuddle up into his hoodie, Zack sat and waited for a client. Cars rode up and down the street and Zack watched. Coughing from his sickness, Zack didn't cared. Moments later a bright orange car pulled up in front of Zack. The man rolled down his window and scanned Zack up and down until he look straight at Zack. Zack smirked and the man nodded his head. Zack ran on the other side of the car and got in. The man drove Zack to his house. A moment later, Zack was lying on the man's bed and getting the best blow-job ever. The man was twisting Zack's nipples while he was sucking Zack's dick like a lollipop. Zack bit his bottom lip while watching the man. The guy runs his hands up and down Zack's chest. He felt little bumps which was all over Zack's chest. The guy didn't care. He thought that Zack was getting goosebumps but Zack knew why. Hours later Zack was looking up at the ceiling while the man was cuddle up against Zack and was asleep. Zack sighed. Minutes later Zack pushed the man over without waking him. Zack gets up and got dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed for a brief moment. Zack got up, wrote a note and sat it on the nightstand with some money and leave.

Note: _I had fun tonight. Thanks for the 2,000 dollars but you keep 1,000 to yourself cause you're going to need it for your HIV treatment. Thanks._

Over at randy's cabin, John and Randy was talking and eating popcorn that John popped. Randy felt comfortable talking to John.

"So my mom and my brother both have HIV because of my so called stepfather." Randy said

"What happened to your real dad?" John asked.

"He died on his job. He was working at a steel mill" Randy said and ate some more popcorn.

"I...I'm sorry. So I understand your mother got it but your brother was born with it?" John asked.

Randy shook his head. "He raped my brother and mother at that time. He was going to rape me once but I ended that before it started. I killed him when he touched me."

"God Randy...I'm so sorry"

"Its ok." Randy yawned.

"Tired?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to call it a night" Randy said.

"Yeah its late" John said.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Both men got dressed to bed. Randy laid in his bed and John laid on the spare mattress. Both men tried to sleep. John didn't sleep. He turned his head and looked at Randy. Randy look so perfect when he's sleeping. John turned to his side fully to watch Randy. Its like he sense it Randy opened his eyes. John quickly closed his eyes like he was asleep. Its was Randy's turn to watch John. Randy couldn't help but to smile at John. He was like a angel when he's asleep. Randy slightly turned to his side and look at John. John knew Randy was looking at him so he open up his eyes. Like John, Randy quickly closed his eyes. They played that game for a few minutes until they both stared into each others eyes. Randy was lost into those hypnotic blue eyes of John's. John was lost into those steel blue eyes of Randy's. Both men found something in their eyes. Lust, passion and maybe a tiny hint of love. They both was about to say something but the awkward feeling came down their spine. They both turned around from each other. Randy fear was to fall in love and get hurt but he knew he was falling for John but what hurts that John was married. John was falling for Randy and he knew it but something was in between them and that something was Mickie. John sighed softly. Him and Randy both made a attempt to fall asleep.

The next morning Randy was sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette. John had left for some reason. John walks in with a water bottle and a pills bottle. He stopped in front of Randy. Randy looked up to john as he exhaled a puff of smoke. John sighed and shook his head but the sight was pure beauty.

"I thought you said that you was going to stop smoking for a while?' John asked.

Randy looked at John then to the cigarette and back to John. "Are you sure I said that?"

"Good lord Randy" John sat down next to Randy. "I have your medicine"

Randy took one more puff before putting the cigarette out for good. Randy faced John and held out his hand while John took out the pills. John put the pills in Randy's mouth. Randy stood there with a blank expression. John just put the pills in his mouth without giving the pills to Randy. Randy didn't question it. John opened the water bottle and handed to Randy. Randy took the bottle and drown some water.

"Thank you" Randy said.

"No problem" John said.

"Um...I'm going to take a bath now" Randy said and get up.

John nods and Randy walks out to the other side of the cabin. Randy ran his bath water and strips down but leave a pair of boxers on. He didn't feel like getting fully naked when there is another person around. Randy turned off the water and got in. He sat back and relaxed for a bit. A hour went by and Randy decided to get out. He took a cloth and started to wash himself up. He couldn't reach his back cause his of his arm. Randy groaned in anger. John walked around the corner with just his boxers and a tank top on. He saw Randy struggling with his back so John walks up to him.

"Hey..."

Randy froze. He slowly turned around and seen a half clothed John Cena standing there. Randy took a big gulp. The man was huge and attractive. "What is it John?" Randy finally got it out.

"I see you having trouble reaching your back" John said.

"Yeah, well..that what happens when you're injured" Randy shot back.

"Well...let me help you"

"What?"

"Randy, let me wash your back for you" John said.


	7. Part 7

Randy looked at John for a bit. In a couple of minutes in silence, Randy finally nods at John. John walked up to the tub and kneels down. Slowly taking the cloth from Randy, John slowly started to scrub Randy's back. Randy's eyes fell as he enjoyed the treatment from John. John looked at Randy while he continued with his help. Randy slowly looked into John's eyes. John locked back into Randy's eyes. John and Randy got lost again into each other's eyes. John didn't pay any attention to his actions. He slowly run the cloth up Randy's back to his shoulder. Randy was too lost to notice anything. John scrubbed Randy's shoulder until John slowly wend down Randy's chest. Randy breath hitched as he felt the cloth on his chest. John slowly rubs Randy's chest with the cloth but draw his attention to Randy's nipples. He slowly scrub around Randy nipples causing Randy to moan softly. John went down slowly and rubs Randy's abs then back to Randy's chest. Randy and John looked at each other. John slowly leaned forward towards Randy. Randy also leaned forward. They slowly moved closer and closer until they locked lips. The kiss was full with lust and passion. Both men grabbed each others neck and hold them close as if they didn't want to be apart. Both men intensified the kiss with urgency. John and Randy wrapped their arms around each other and hold each other close. John dragged Randy out of the tub so their bodies was touching each other. John pushed Randy up against the wall and started to kiss on randy's neck. Randy let out a loud slutty moan which fuel up John even more. John kissed up and down Randy's neck and chest. Randy loved John's lips against his skin. John lips felt like fire so with every kiss from John it was like a good burning sensation going through Randy's skin, blood and veins. Randy was like putty in John's hands. Moments later Randy turned and slammed john against the wall and ripped John's shirt off. Before John could say a word, Randy smashed his lips onto John lips. John moaned into the kiss. It was Randy's turn to be dominant. Randy kissed down John's neck to John's big muscular pecks. Randy's soft lips was driving John wild. Randy kissed each peck and started to suck on both of John's nipples. The licking, sucking and nibbling on John's nipples made them hard nubs and John went wild. He wanted more of Randy.

John stopped Randy and kissed him again. John and Randy pulled away and John picked Randy up and carried him into the cabin. John dropped Randy onto the bed and peeled of Randy's shorts. The sight was amazing to John. Randy was huge. John licked his lips at Randy's hardness. There was something to John about a 6'4 tall, tanned which his skin was darker thanks to the mix of water and the sun, tattooed man turned him on. John slipped out of his boxers exposing himself to randy. Randy eyes widen with shock. John was huge too. The muscular god that stood before Randy was perfect. Randy licked his lips and started to stroke himself. John smirked and climbed over Randy and kissed Randy with the same urgency like before. Randy returned the same kiss. John pulled away and slowly kissed down Randy's body. Randy had a hard time controlling his breathing cause of John kisses. John reached down to Randy's cock. John looked up at Randy as he took all of Randy's cock in his mouth. Randy moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. John pull Randy's cock out of his mouth then back in. Randy bit his bottom lip as he watched John. John smirked around Randy's cock and slowly bobbed up and down. Randy eyes rolled the back of his head. John bobbed a steady rhythm and it cause Randy to moan something. John kind of heard it was his name Randy moaned so John chucked around Randy's cock. Randy body shook from the vibrations as he squeezed the hell out of the bed sheets. John continued to bob but with his free hands, one of them was all over Randy's hard body and the other was massaging Randy's balls. Randy started to pant. He knew he was close but he didn't want John to stop but then again if he do cums then things will stop before it get further. Randy stops John and pulled him up to capture John's lips in a deep heated kiss. Randy slip his tongue in John's mouth tasting what is him on John's tongue. John moaned as Randy flipped John over making John laying down and he was on top. They made out a bit before Randy pulled away and kissed down John muscular body. It was John's turn to let out a slutty moan and it was music to Randy's ears. Randy reached to John's cock. Randy took hold of John's cock and stroke him. John licked his lips while watching Randy work him. The feel of Randy touching him felt so right to John. Mickie didn't come not once in John's mind while Randy was kissing and touching him. Randy slowly took John all the way in his mouth and immediately deep-throated John. John gasps in passion when he felt his cock hitting the back of Randy's throat. Randy pulled back and deep-throated John again. John tried not to cum but it was hard while Randy made it hard. Randy pulled away and slowly licked and suck on John's balls. John bit down on his bottom lip almost hard to make it bleed. Randy smirked and took all of John's cock back in his mouth. Randy pulled away and stroke John again but Randy sucked on one of his index finger. John watched every move of Randy. Everything Randy did was perfect. Randy smirked again and pushed his finger into John's entrance. John yelped but Randy slid John's cock back in his mouth. John moaned and forgot about the pain. Randy finger-popped John while sucking on John's cock. Randy was stretching John a little. Randy knew John wasn't used to being the bottom man. Randy continued until he thought John was ready. Randy pulled away just about John was going to announce that he was close. Randy kissed John once more.

Randy pulled away and opened his night stand. Randy reached in and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. john sat up abit, took the condom and puts it on Randy. Randy squeezed some lube on himself and stroke a bit. John bit his lip again and spreaded his legs open. Randy moves closer between John legs, grabbed the back of John's neck and kissed him while he pushed himself into John. John moaned in pain but Randy kissed deeply and try to take john mind off of the pain. It worked. John was more relaxed and let Randy completely pushed in him. Randy builed up a steady rhythem while he still kiising John. John pulled away and moaned against Randy's neck.

"Fuck...faster Randy...faster" John whispered against Randy's neck.

Randy nodded as he speed-ed up his thrusts. John screamed out as he dug his nails into Randy's back. Randy founded that was the most sexiest thing what John did.

"Harder Johnny! Harder!" Randy demanded.

John scratched down Randy' back. Randy moaned loudly and he thrust-ed into John harder. The impact made John hit his head against the headboard but John didn't care. The bed even was rocking back and forth so bad that it looked like it was ready to collapse. Randy was giving it to John hard it even made the nightstand shake and the spare matress fall on the floor. Moments later John was on top of Randy just riding him hard. Randy eyes closed had his hands was all over John. John bounced up and down and rocked side to side. John moaned when Randy started to stroke him. John pinched and twisted Randy's nipples causing Randy to moan again. John ended up on his side as Randy thrust into John from the back. Randy was kissing John on his neck and stroke John at the same time. John screamed out in pleasure when Randy kept hitting his sweet spot. Randy kissed John everywhere on his body. Both men was at their peak. They was both close. Randy went top speed and John stroke himself with the same speed as randy. Both men screamed out in passion when they both cums hard. Randy and John pants out of breath. A few minutes catching their breath John and Randy looked at each other and shared a passionate kiss before wrapping their arms together and falling asleep.

Hours later, Randy wakes up and found himself in the arms of John Cena. Randy looked at the sleeping man before he gets up. Randy wrapped a towel over him and walk around. Randy fell into a mental state. He's falling in love with John but he took a oath that he wouldn't. Randy had no choise but to get rid of John. But Randy couldn't find the heart to kill him not after what John did for him. Confused and split into two, Randy decided what to do. Randy went to his nightstand and pulled out a gun and pointed at John. John started to stair cause he didn't feel Randy close to him so he wakes up and seen his Randy pointing a gut to him. John sat up quickly and Randy still pointed that gun at John.

"W...What are you doing?" John asked while looking at the gun.

"..get out.." Randy said in a low voice.

"W...Why? I..I don't understand"

"Just get out!" Randy snapped.

"Look..if I make you feel awkward in anyway I..."

John didn't finish his sentence cause Randy grabbed John's clothes and threw it a him. "I said get the fuck out!" Randy screamed.

John gets up slowly. "But...but I don't have a way to get back.."

Randy tossed a set of keys to John. "Take my bike and get the hell out of here" John looked at Randy. "Lets go" Randy waved his gun towards the door.

John slowly walks to the door and Randy follows. When they reached the door Randy opens the door for John. John sighed and walk on to the doorstep. lucky for John, it was raining. John turned back around and faced Randy.

"Randy..I..."

Before John could finished his statement, Randy slammed and lock his door. John stared at the door before slowly turning around. He put his clothes back on, run out in the rain, hopped on the bike and drove off in the rain. Randy slid down on the floor against the door. Randy didn't want John to leave but it was the best decision to make.


	8. Part 8

John was heartbroken. He thought he and Randy was connected. Why would Randy all of the sudden want John to leave? It was puzzled in John's mind. After a long ride in the rain, John finally got home. He walked in and seen his wife Mickie on the couch asleep while the TV was on showing their wedding tape. John sighed a little loudly and he woke up Mickie. Mickie looked over and saw John she literally jump out the couch and hugs John.

"OMG! John baby are you ok?" Mickie asked with worry and concern.

"I'm fine Micks." John pulled her away a bit. "I'm just tired and I need some sleep"

"But John..."

"Goodnight Mickie"

John didn't give Mickie a second look he just went upstairs to his bedroom. Mickie watched her husband going upstairs. She knew something was wrong but she didn't want to push it. She turned of the TV and went upstairs to be with her husband. John who already was in bed laying on his side. Mickie climb in bed with him and touched his shoulder.

"Mickie, I'm not in the mood. I just want to sleep" John said.

"I know but I want to make sure you're OK"

"I'm fine so can you please drop it. I need some sleep. Goodnight" John said a little coldly.

Mickie sighed and laid down. John was acting weird to her and he knew that but he couldn't help it. Randy was on his mind.

The next morning after Mickie left for work, John was taking a long shower. He was standing underneath the shower head just thinking about the day that him and Randy met. Over to Randy who was smoking a cigarette was doing the same thing thinking about John. Randy put out the cigarette and went to take a shower. Back to John after taking his shower he called his friend Cody.

"Hey Codes it me" John said on the phone.

"John! Where the hell have you been? We was worried sick" Cody yelled.

" I know but Codes do me a favor" John said opening a window. "Don't tell anyone that I'm back home. OK?"

"OK but why?"

"Just do it Cody." john demanded.

"OK but I still don't understand."

"You don't need too" John said.

"Ok whatever Johnny"

Days went by and none of the boys haven't seen each other. Randy stayed at his cabin and John haven't gave Mickie not attention. It was killing her to see that something is wrong with John and that he didn't give her no attention. John just couldn't take it anymore. He had to see randy even if it kills him. John drove back to Randy's cabin. John walked in and Randy wasn't in sight. John slid down against the wall. It was killing him. He had to see Randy he just had to. Soon as John was about to get up he seen something of Randy's. It was a handmade teddy-bear. John grabbed it and held it close to him. He stood up and looked around. Randy was here cause it was a half eaten plate of food and a half smoked cigarette in the ash trey. John walked out the cabin and left. Seconds later Randy peeked from the side of his cabin and watch John leave. Later that night Mickie saw her husband on the couch cuddling up with the teddy-bear. A few tears escaped from Mickie's eyes. It was worse then she thought..another woman was in John's life. Mickie went back into their bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning John went back to Randy's cabin. He walked in and Randy wasn't to be found again. John sighed and wrote a note. With the note he pulled out a cell phone and left it on one of Randy's tables. Hoping Randy would see it John smiled and left the cabin. Moments later John drove down the streets of New York and called the phone that he left it at Randy's cabin. It rung and rung and no answer came.

"Ugh!~ Pick up Randy! I know you're there" John said.

And he was right. Randy was sitting outside smoking a cigarette while holding the phone in his hand. He looked down and seen John's name across the screen but Randy ignores it. A couple of days later John returned to Randy's cabin. Randy seen John coming so he hid behind a tree. John went inside and looked around. No Randy but he saw some clothes on the floor. He knew Randy was around somewhere so John ran outside and looked around.

"RANDY!" John yelled but no answer. "RANDY! I know you're here!" John yelled again but still no answer. Randy peeked a little but John didn't noticed.

"Randy, have you ever missed someone so much that...that you can't explain it?" John yelled. "Well, that's happening to me! I miss you Randy!"

Randy heart ached as tears fell out of Randy's eyes. Its true that he missed John too but he didn't have nobody say that they actually missed him.

"I missed you so much. I can't eat or sleep...hell I can barely think straight because I miss you so damn much!...RANDY!" John screamed and stood quiet. Hoping he would hear or see Randy.

Randy was about to run straight to john but he didn't move a inch. Randy just cried softly as he seen john walk back to his car and drove away. Randy slid down to the ground, held himself and cried. He knew this was the best cause he didn't want to fall in love but it was too late. John had his heart and he loved him.

Another day has passed for John. He was so depressed that he went out for a walk around town. He didn't care where his feet took him, he just missed Randy. John walked and walked. He even ended back of a building. John walked passed the glass doors but John stopped and looked inside of the building. It was who he hoped to see. Randy was leaning against the glass door and smoking a cigarette. He looked up and his eyes locked right into John's eyes. The awkward feeling set in both men. They didn't expect to run into each other like this. John watched Randy as Randy pressed his hand on the glass and put out the cigarette and looks away from John.

"Why are you doing this to me?" John asked which caused Randy to look at John again.

John walked up to the glass. John looks where Randy's hand was and slowly placed his hand over Randy's hand. Randy looked down and couldn't help but to tear up.

"I...I love you Randy" John said in a low sad voice.

Randy looked up at John as a tear escaped Randy's eyes. John couldn't help but to smile at Randy. Randy was so beautiful and perfect to him. That night John finally knew his answer. After that one night, John knew that Randy was his everything. John also knew that this would end him and Mickie but Randy was the one for him.

"I missed you so much Randy" John said.

Both men didn't move their hand away. It was like they was meant for each other. Randy wiped his eyes with his free hand. and stood quiet.

"Do you feel the same way about me?" John asked.

Again Randy stood quiet. He gulps and looks down. John knew that the question felt uncomfortable for Randy so John came with a idea. John reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. Randy looked up and saw the ring. Randy eyes wide open in shock and he looked at John. John was smiling at Randy.

"Randy, i want to know how you feel about me. I have this ring and it will help me find out your feelings towards me are." John smile got brighter as Randy felt more awkward but yet calmed. "I want you to take this ring and you'll do out of two things. If you care about me...no...if you feel the same way about me, you'll put the ring on but if you don't feel the same way then you throw it away. Simple right?" John said.

Randy smiled a bit. John was about to slide the ring in the opening but he stopped. "Hang on for a moment" john smiled.

Randy was about to say something but John ran off. Randy watched John. John ran down some steps and went around the front of the building. He runs in and went upstairs to where Randy stood at.

"Randy I wanted to.." John stops and look around. Randy was gone. "Randy?" John said. "Randy? Where are you?" John screamed. John sighed and left the building with sadness. Randy merged from out of a room and left the building.


	9. Part 9

Later that night John was walking down the street. Heart hurting from earlier, John could just die. He was in deep thought until he seen a man being chased down the street. It was Zack, Randy's brother was being chased. John runs after the group. Zack was running for his life. He ran a corner but tripped on a rock and fell into some trash cans. The group of boys caught up with Zack and started to kick him while he was down.

"You freak!" One of the boys said while kicking Zack.

"You and your family are sick! we don't want your kind here!" Another boy said.

"Just kick his ass until he can't move!" The last boy said.

They punched and kicked Zack on the ground. Zack tried his best to block but it was too much. John reached where they was at.

"HEY" John screamed and ran to the boys.

John pulls them away but the boys tried to attack John but John wasn't going to have that. He blocked on boy's arm and twisted it. The boy screamed in pain. Another boy tried to attack John to get John off of his friend but John kicked the boy in his stomach hard. The boy doubled over in pain. A boy surprised John and punched John. John looked at the boy and without letting go of the other boy arm, John grabbed the boy's shirt and headbutted him in his nose causing the nose to break. John kicked the boy that he had by the arm in his ribs and tossed the boy to a pole and making him hit his arm.

"Get the fuck out of here you punks! Go home and cry to your mothers and think about what just happened here!" John screamed. The boys helped each other up and run away. "I bet not catch you three around here again!" John watched them running away. "Assholes.." John heard the groaning sound and runs over to Zack. John bend down, wrapped one of Zack's arm around his neck and helped him up. "Be careful.." John said and helped Zack walk.

Later John took Zack to a all-you-can-eat restaurant. Zack made about 3 plates but he looked at John. John just smiled at zack.

"Don't be afraid. Eat as much as you can. My treat" John said.

Zack nodded and started to eat. John couldn't help but to feel bad for this kid. Not only he's innocent but this was somebody's brother. Randy's brother and Randy wouldn't like his brother being somebody's punching bag.

"Why did those boys attack you for?" John asked.

"Because...I'm disgusting" Zack said in a low voice.

"Why do they think that?"

"Cause what I am and what I have that's why" Zack said.

John looked down a bit.

"You know what I have right?" Zack asked.

John nodded. "Yeah. Randy told me"

"People treat me differently. In their eyes I'm repulsive and nasty. They afraid of me. They don't want to be near me for what I have. So they just hurt me to get rid of me" Zack said with a sad voice.

"But do they know that they can't get HIV just as easily like being near you or touching you?" John asked.

"They don't care." Zack said. John looked down. Zack looked at John." Are...are you afraid of me?"

John looked at Zack and smiled. "No"

"Why?"

"Why? Cause you're a normal human bean just like me. So what you have HIV. That makes you no different." John said with a smile.

Zack nodded and start back eating. John smiled dropped as he watched young Zack eating. John cleared his throat knowing that this might be a bad time to ask but he just have to. "Um...have you seen Randy?" John asked.

Zack looked up from his plate and look at John. "Why?"

"For no reason. I just wanted to know"

"Oh...no I haven't seen him" Zack said.

"Oh..but if you do.." John put a note and the ring on the table and slid it to Zack. "Can you give this to him"

Zack looked at John. John smiled. "He'll know what to do with it" John said.

Zack smiled a bit and nods. He took it and put it in his pocket and continued to eat and John watched him.

Two days later Randy decided to visit his family. He left his hideout to go to his family's house. Its like John sensed Randy and knew that he would be at his mom's house. John got up and headed out the door. Mickie, John's wife wanted to know what was John's problem and she be damned to not to find out. John jumped on the bike that Randy gave him and he drove off. Mickie ran to her car and followed John.

Randy reached his doorstep. Lillian, Randy's mother peeked out her window and Zack walked out onto his balcony. Randy haven't noticed both of them. As soon as he was about unlock the door...

"Randy"

Randy stopped. His eyes widen with shock. Randy slowly turned around and seen a man with white sneakers, a pair of jeans and a white tank top staring at him.

"..John.." Randy whispered.

"Why are you avoiding me for?" John asked.

"I have my reasons" Randy answered.

"Yeah. And what are those reasons Randy?" john asked.

Randy stood quiet. A thunder sound crashed over the sky. Rain was coming but none of the men cared. At the same time Mickie pulled up a little furter away and watched John and Randy. Mickie didn't know why John was with another man. She thought it was drugs involved but she kept looking.

"Are you going to tell me those reasons?" John asked again.

Again Randy stood quiet and looked away from John. John sighed and walked closer to Randy as the rain begins to fall down. Both men was getting soaked but again they didn't cared.

"Do you know how much I missed you, Randy?" John asked when he got closer to Randy.

" I could imagine.." Randy said low.

" God Randy...can't you see. I want to be with you. I love you" John said.

"How can you love me John? You have a wife!" Randy snapped low.

"I don't care about her right now. All I care is about you Randy. I love you" John said with a little firmly.

Randy stared at John for a bit but something came over Randy. He grabbed John's shirt and pulled him in a heated kiss. John kissed back with the same urgency. The three pair of eyes fell into shock. Mickie watched as her husband making out with another man in the rain. She cried her eyes out. Zack breathing heavy and walked back in his house. Lilian covered her mouth and moved away from the window.

John and Randy kiss was heavy. Both man hands was everywhere. Somehow they was in the middle of the street in the rain making out. They just enjoyed each other. During their time together, John lost his footing and him and Randy fell on the ground in the small puddle that the rain made. Both men drenched in rain kept on at it. John hands was up under Randy's shirt just feeling Randy's smooth hard body as Randy did the same. Randy kissed down John's neck and John kissed kissed Randy's neck and shoulders. Randy lifted John's shirt and kissed John's abs and chest. John took of his and Randy's shirt and flipped Randy over. John was on top of Randy kissing Randy's abs and chest. Randy moaned as his hands was roaming all over John's back. John and Randy stood up and locked lips again. John picked Randy up and walked into a small storage room. John sat Randy on a crate without breaking the kiss. John was litterly in between Randy's legs. Both men deepened the kiss and reached down and unbutton their pants. Something came over the boys so the forced themselves to break apart. Out of breath both men started at each other breathing hard and heavy. Mickie had enough so she drove away. John and Randy froze and looked at each other. John was about to say something but Randy grabbed John by his jeans and pulled him close. This time the kiss was passionate and soft. John kissed back as the same. They kissed until John pushed Randy back a little. John and Randy looked at each other's eyes. John slowly start kissing on Randy's neck. Randy moaned and runs his hands up and down John muscular arms. John was careful and soft this time. He wanted to show Randy how much he loved him. Feeling Randy's pulse quicking, John kissed down to Randy's chest. John planted kissed on both of Randy's pecks but planted more on Randy's left peck cause there lay Randy's heart. Randy moaned John's name as John moved down to Randy's abs. John kissed and whispered "I Love you" against Randy's skin. Randy shivered as John's warm breath hit his skin. Randy wanted to melt. John finally got to Randy's opened jeans. John bit his bottom lip and unzipped Randy's jeans. Randy lifted his hips up a bit to let John pull his jeans down easier. John looked up at Randy and pulled his jeans down. John was shocked to find Randy wasn't wearing no underwear but of course to John, Randy looked like one of those kinds who hates underwear and that's no big issue to John. In fact, John thinks its sexy that Randy don't wear underwear but only Randy.

Randy watched John in delight when his hard big cock sprung in front of John's face. John stroked randy a bit before slowly took all of Randy in his mouth. Randy gasped and grips the crate. John slowly bobs back and forth. Randy loved the feel of John's soft lips and warm breath on his sensitive skin. Sometimes it be a little too much for Randy o bear but it was worth it. John speed-ed up a bit and glanced up at randy. Randy started to pant. He was close so Randy pulled John up like before and kissed John. Like before Randy pushed his tongue in John's mouth and tasted him on John's tongue. Randy pulled away and jumps of the crate. He made John lean against the crate and pulled John's pants and boxers down. Randy told hold of John's cock in one of his hands and stroke him. John pulled Randy into a deep heated kiss while Randy was stroking him. Randy pulled away and dropped to his knees. To John, Randy was more beautiful while he was down on his knees. Randy kissed and sucked on John's balls first. John moaned and gripped the crate and Randy's head. Randy nibbled around John's balls until he nibbled up John's cock. Randy was making John weak in the knees. Randy slowly slid John is his mouth. John let out a slutty moan which turned Randy on. Randy chucked around John's cock. The vibration went up John's spine and John bang on the crate. Randy bobs back and forth and John was in complete ecstasy. Randy swirled his tongue around's John's cock and suck. John was close as he pulled Randy back on his feet. John pulled Randy back into his arms and kisses Randy. The kiss lasted for a good minute until Randy pulled away and look at John. John knew what Randy wanted. He could tell by his eyes. John nodded and turned around, leaned on the crate and poked his back side out a bit. Randy hands was all over John's back, butt and thighs. Randy looked around but he forgot one thing. He had no condoms and no lube. Randy was getting ready to say something.

"Don't worry about it Randy. I trust you" John said softly.

Randy froze a bit but nods.

"You don't need to prep me neither. I need you Randy. Make love to me" John aslo said softly.

Randy nodded again. Randy licked his hand and stroked himself. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in John's entrance. John yelped in pain. Randy stopped.

"No...no. Keep going baby." John said.

Randy looked at John. He didn't want to hurt him but John said keep going so Randy pushed in deeper but stops. He wanted John to get used to him. John nods to Randy so Randy started his thrust slowly. John moaned and bit his bottom lip. He wanted Randy to go faster and deeper. John was getting ready to say something but as like they was connected randy got the idea so she speed-ed up. John gripped oh the crate while Randy was giving to him good. John moaned out loud but thank for the thunder, the whole neighborhood wouldn't hear them. Randy went top speed and hit John's sweet spot over and over. John leaned up some and grabbed Randy behind his neck and kissed him. Randy kissed back and while he was kissing John, Randy's right hand went and entwined with John's right hand that was on the crate. Randy kissed down John's neck with out stopping his thrusts. John moaned and Randy's left hand was all over John's abs and chest. John's left hand was on top of randy's like its guide. Randy still thrust deeper, harder and faster. Randy's right hand never been pulled away from john's but randy's left hand went and stroke John's cock. John moaned randy's name and started to pant. Randy was panting too. They was both close.

"John...fuck...I'm so close..." Randy managed to get out.

"So...am I..Rand. Lets cum together" John said.

Randy nodded. John placed his left hand over to of Randy's left hand like they was both stroking him. Randy screamed John's name and John screamed Randy's name as they both cum hard. Randy cums in John and John cums all over the crate and his and Randy's hands. Randy leaned his head on John's back and John looks over and kissed Randy on his cheek. Randy leaned up and turned John around and kissed John deeply. After the make out session, John and Randy put their clothes back on and the rain stops. John looked at Randy and Randy looked at John. John was about to say something but Randy placed his index finger on John's lips. John watched Randy and Randy leaned in and kissed John again. Randy pulled away and left the storage room. John watched Randy leave. Randy grabbed his soaked shirt from the ground and walked in his mom's house.


	10. Part 10

John smiled to himself. He put on his drenched shirt and slowly walking home. The interaction between him and Randy will forever be stuck in him. John knew that he had Randy and Randy had him. Lillian was still shocked from what she had saw. She shakes it off and started to fold clothes. While she done that, Randy walked in with a smile.

"Hi mom' Randy said.

Lillian looks up and smiled at Randy. "Hey baby"

Randy walks over and kissed his mother's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good baby. So what's with the surprise visit? You usually call first"

"I know but..I have some great news"

"What is it?"

"Well...I came across some money and.."

"And?" Lillian asked

"And...we're leaving New York. Me, you and Zack. We need to get away from all this city life and move out to the relaxing countryside or the mountains" Randy smiled.

"Baby...I...I don't know" Lillian said by looking away.

"Why not? We been through hell and back in this hell hole. I want us at peace and quiet not getting threatened everyday of our lives. You and Zack aren't well and this place been added more stress on that. Mom, trust me. This is for the best."

Lillian sighed. "Ok Randy...but talk to your brother"

"OK I will." Gets up and walk to the door.

"Wait..." Lillian said.

Randy stops and looks at his mother. Lillian smiled.

"I'm happy to see you happy. He's a nice guy Randy. He'll treat you right"

Randy looked confused. "What are you..."

"Don't try and play it off. I seen you two. He's a nice guy"

Randy smiled and chuckled a bit. "I'm glad that you think so"

Lillian smiled. Randy walked out to the balcony and seen his younger brother watches his fishes. Zack look like he's been crying. Randy quickly knew this.

'Zack...what's wrong? What happened?" Randy said in a concerned voice.

"Would you like to know?" Zack said in a blunt voice.

"Zack, what's going on? What's the problem?"

'my problem.." Zack looks at Randy with tears in his eyes. "My problem is...YOU!" In Randy's face.

"M...Me?" Randy asked confusedly. "What did I do to you?"

"oh so you're too stupid to even know what you did!" Zack snapped at Randy.

"Zack, I don't know what the fuck got in to you but what the fuck are you talking about?" Randy snapped back at Zack.

"So, you had to go and bring your boyfriend over and rub it in my face huh? You're a asshole Randy!"

"Boyfriend?" Randy voice was filled with shock. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I seen you and John kissing, Randy!"

Randy was quiet. How many people did see them making out? Or worse, how many seen them actually fucking in the storage room? The boys didn't notice their mother was listening to their whole conversation.

"You wasn't going to tell me and mom about John wasn't you?" Zack was angry. "You rather keep him in the dark just for your own happiness. Well what about my happiness! Thanks to our stepfather, he took it away from me! You're the only one that don't have this shit and you want to rub it in my face!" Zack said with tears.

"Zack, I'm no trying to rub nothing in your face. What happened between John and me just happened. I had no intention to hurt you in any other way." Randy said.

"BULLSHIT RANDY! Its obviously you brought him here to rub it in my face. No wonder why John gave me this stupid ring for"

"What ring?"

Zack threw the ring at Randy. Randy caught it and look at it. "He said you know what to do with it"

"I don't understand..."

"What's not to understand Randy? You always get what you want. You have happiness and I can't get happiness. Everywhere I go, I get bashed in the street cause of this shit I got!" Zack was crying.

"Zack..."

"Do you know how me and mom survive?"

"Yeah..I give you money"

"Wow Randy..you give us $1000 once every two weeks. No! The real reason is every friday night as soon as mom goes to bed, I sneak out."

"What are you saying Zack?"

Lillian gasps and coughs from the heated words from her sons.

"Randy, I hustle out on the street to get money. I sleep with others!"

Zack yelled in Randy's face. Randy was stunned. His brother confession just froze him in a statue. But all the sudden Randy got angry and slapped the hell out of Zack. Zack cried while holding his cheek.

"What the hell is your problem, Zack?" Randy exploded. He grabbed Zack and made him look at him. "What the fuck, Zack! You're not well and you're spreading this shit to others! That's attempting murder!"

Lillian, at this point, was crying her eyes out. She felt as tho that it was her fault. Yes she and her youngest got the disease from her ex husband but she couldn't help but to feel that she left her sons down. She couldn't take it no more and she thought of one way. That was suicide. She didn't want her boys be hurt cause of her anymore so she was going to take the easy way out. She took a bed sheet and made a loop around her neck. She stood up on a chair and tied the sheet up to a pipe. She looked at her boys from out the window one last time and then she kicked the chair from under her feet. Randy and Zack was still yelling at each other until Randy heard a loud thump. He looked over and seen his mother's body hanging by the ceiling.

"MOM!" Randy yelled.

Zack gasps and him and Randy ran in their mother's room. Randy checked her pulse. It was barely there and she was turning blue.

"OMG MOM! Randy get her down!" Zack freaking out badly. He was shaking and crying at the same time.

"ZACK CALM DOWN! HELP ME!" Randy was trying not to show Zack that he was freaking out.

Randy stood up on the table and cut the sheet and held Lillian in his arms. Zack helped Randy bringing her down.

"Randy, she's not moving!" Zack screamed out.

"Shut up! We need to get her to the hospital! Open the door!" Randy demanded.

Zack and Randy made their way outside with Lillian in Randy's arms. Both men was looking at their mother but didn't noticed a man on his bike pointing a gun at them. Husky Harris, one of Phil's men, smirked while he aimed at Randy. Randy looked up at the man with the gun but Husky took the shot. He didn't shoot Randy. Randy was in a daze when he heard the scream from his brother.

"MOM!" Zack screamed.

Randy looked down at his mother. She wasn't moving and blood came down her chest. She has been shot right in the heart. Randy breath hitched. He couldn't believe it. Husky laughed and drove off. Randy fell on his knees as did Zack. They checked her pulse. Nothing. Lillian Orton died in the arms of her oldest son. Randy and Zack broke down at their fallen mother. After Randy had his cry, his sadness been taken by anger. Revenge was on the top of Randy's list.


	11. Part 11

John Cena finally go home. Still smiling about what happened between him and Randy. He was on cloud 9 but suddenly got shot down by Mickie. She was sitting at the dinning room table and next to her on the floor was a couple of suitcases. Mickie looked up at John. John looked confused.

"Y...You're home" Mickie said. John could tell that she been crying.

"I'm sorry but what's going on?" John asked.

Mickie laughed. "Like you don't know.." Mickie looked at John. "I seen you John."

"Seen me. Seen me doing what?" John asked

"I seen you...kissing another person. Not just another person but a man. A MAN JOHN!" Mickie snapped at him.

John was shocked. Not only Mickie took it out her time to actually follow him but him and Randy been caught. John could feel his face turning red. His silence spoke louder to Mickie. Mickie shook her head.

"I finally understand why you wouldn't touch me anymore." Mickie said.

"Micks, I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened" John said.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"...yes" John said low.

Mickie nodded. John had hurt her bad. Of course she loves him but he crushed her. She been replaced by a man in John's heart. She lost this war. She smiled a little and went in her purse and pulled out a folded paper and handed to John.

"W...What is this?"

"Just open it"

John open the paper. The heading said "Divorce Documentation of the state of New York" on it. John looked down and seen Mickie already signed her name. He looked up to her.

"You want a divorce?" John said low.

Mickie only looks at John. Actions speak louder then words.

"b...But why? I love you Mickie"

Mickie laughed again with a little humor as she shook her head. "John..that was a lie. I know it and you know it. If you love me John...you wouldn't cheated on me let alone with another man."

"Mickie, please. I love both of you"

"No John. That's not how life goes. You can't have your cake and eat it too. You can't always have it your way. Only one person can have your heart. You have to choose. Choose wisely"

John sighed. He do love them both but it was hard for him. It went back and forth in his head. It kept going until he reached his decision. He sighed, took a pen and signed his name on he dotted line. He slowly give the papers to Mickie. Mickie takes the papers.

"Just forget our wedding ever happened. I hope you have a good life with him."

Mickie grabbed her stuff and was about to leave until she stopped and chuckled. "I gave you my heart. I did everything for you. I even stood and waited for you when you left to be with the marines. I was a good woman to you but you turned around and had sex with another man. Why is it all the good ones the ones that hurt you? I never understand that"

"Micks...I'm...so...sorry" John said low.

"I know. You are sorry."

John looked at Mickie. He felt bad hurting her but his heart was with Randy.

"Goodbye John. The next time you see me, I'll be remarried and hopefully have a family with my own with a better man" Mickie said low.

"I...I hope he can treat you better" John said.

"I know he would. Goodbye Jonathon"

Mickie grabbed her things and walked out the house that was once belonged to her and John. She wiped her tears before John saw them. John stared where Mickie once stood at. Alone in this big house..John slowly sank on the couch and spaced out.

The next morning, John was still in the same position since last night. Everything was happening so fast for him. John felt as if the world was passing him by. He stood there until his phone rings. John's eyes only moved as he glanced down. He picked his phone up to get a clearer view on who was calling. The caller ID said "Zack" flashing across the screen. John looked confused as he slowly answers the phone.

"...yeah?.." John said in a low voice.

"John? Is this John?" Zack asked.

"Zack, its me..." John voice got a little louder. "What's up? Are you ok?'

"I'm good...not really tho"

"What's wrong?"

"John, our mother has been murdered" Zack said trying to fight his tears.

John leaned up in shock. "OMG! I'm so sorry...are you ok? Where's Randy?"

"I'm fine but that's the reason that I called. Have you seen him?"

"No..No I haven't" John said.

"Oh. I was wondering cause he told me to wait for him at the train station. He brought us train tickets. We're leaving New York and the train will leave at 10 and its 9:03. John, I think Randy is going after our mom's killer...I'm scared that he'll get into something"

John didn't speak anything else. He drop his phone and grabbed his guns and keys.

"Hello? John?...Are you there? JOHN!" Zack screamed on the phone.

Zack was right. Randy was on a warpath. He wanted his revenge on Phil and he damn well was going to do it. He was on his bike speeding down the streets of New York in rage. Husky Harris was in a car at a red light when a newspaper boy walked up.

"Paper! Get your today's paper!" Evan Bourne said.

Husky Harris whistled out the window and Evan walked up to Husky. "Paper sir?" Evan asked. Husky nodded. Evan handed Husky the paper and Husky looked at it.

"That would be 1.50 sir?"

Husky smirked and looked at the paper.

"Um...excuse me sir. That would be 1.50"

"I heard you kid but I'm not paying." Husky said flipping the page.

"Then I'm going to take my pap.." Evan tries to take the paper from Husky.

"Forget it and beat it kid!" Husky facepalmed Evan and shoved him out the window. While them two was going back and forth and haven't notice a irate Randy Orton pulls up. Randy looked slowly to the two guys fighting. Husky pushed Evan away and seen Randy.

"RANDY!" Husty tried to pull out his gun but Randy beat him to it and shot husky right in his head. Evan looked at Randy as Randy looked back at Evan.

"I didn't see anything" Evan smirked.

Randy nods and drove away. Evan looked in the car and took back his paper. "You got what was coming to you asshole" Evan laughed and walked away.

Moments later the driver returned and called Phil.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN THAT HUSKY IS DEAD!" Phil screamed on the phone. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Phil tossed his phone to the wall and broke it.

"UGH! FUCK ME!" Phil screamed.

"What happened sir?" David Otunga asked.

"What's wrong? Randy is coming here to kill us that's what's wrong!" Phil screamed in his face.

"What to do sir?" David asked.

"What do you think! You kill him!" Phil yelled and went up to his bedroom with his wife.

Phil's men we're preparing their huge battle against Randy. Randy made it to Phil's estate. Making sure his guns was locked and loaded he was ready for a huge fight. He got off his bike and went to the front door. Two men was blocking the door and they was about to draw out their weapons but Randy already shot them dead. Randy kicked open the door and killed two men who was sitting on the living room couch. Two other men came out from the kitchen. One surprised Randy and kicked one of the guns out of Randy's hand. Randy slapped the man with the other gun and kicked him to the ground. Randy shot the other arm in the head before he got to Randy and Randy shot the man on the ground twice in the chest. Randy walked and picked up his gun before heading up the stairs.

John was driving in his car. Scared and stressed out tha he quickly need to find Randy ASAP. So while driving he called a close friend of his.

"Cody?" John said.

"John! What the hell man. I tried to call you like for hours. Where are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm trying to stop someone from making the biggest mistake of his life! Now I need a favor"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to tell me where Phil Brooks live"

"Phil Brooks?" Cody asked. "Why him?"

"Look just please tell me"

"Alright..he lives in Queens"

"Where in Queens?"

Cody sighed and tells John. John dashed his way there.


	12. Final Part

Randy was making his way upstairs. Shooting every person in site until he was face to face with David and Mason. They both did a intense showdown but Randy didn't back down. Neither did Mason and David. In fact they started to fire at Randy. Randy hid behind a wall. Bullets was flying everywhere. Randy grunted as a bullet missed him like a half of inch. Randy returned fire back at David and Mason. Both men hid behind a table as they returned fire. The gun fight was heavy until both of them ran out of ammo. Randy drops his empty guns and seen a huge piece of glass broken from the guns that a bullet hit the mirror. He picked it up and started to run out of his hiding place. David ran towards Randy too. David started to swing his fist at Randy but Randy avoided each swing. It continued until Randy dunked the punch and ended up behind David. Before David turns around, Randy grabbed David by his head and pulled it back exposing his neck so Randy took the glass and slit David's throat. David went to panic and held his neck and try to stop the bleeding but he failed. He tried to escape but David slipped on a piece of broken wood, hit the wall hard and falls down the stairs. David died once he hit the last step. Randy grinned but it was cut short when Mason grabbed him from behind and did a huge bear hug on Randy. Randy groans in pain but he headbutted Mason a couple of times. Mason let go to hold his nose but Randy threw punches at him. Mason took a couple of hits but grabbed Randy but his throat with both hands and started to choke Randy out. Mason tilted Randy over the railing. Randy glanced down but back to Mason. He kneed Mason in his tender area as Mason let go and leaned against the other side railing. Randy threw a huge uppercut to Mason's chin causing Mason to flip over the railing and land on the floor. Randy tried to catch his breath before picking up a loaded gun and went to phil's room.

Randy kicked open the door. Rosa jumped and screamed but Phil pulled her in front of him as a shield. Randy pointed his gun at her but his code for not killing the innocent came to effect. Phil, the wuss who rather risk his own wife's life for his was laughing at Randy while Rosa was crying her eyes out.

"You finally showed your ugly face here huh?" Phil who also pointing his gun out to Randy. "I'm surprised how you survive to get here"

Randy didn't answer.

"I know why you're here and let me tell you...it won't happen" Phil held tight of Rosa.

Randy still remained quiet.

Phil laughed again while looking in Randy's eyes. "Do it Randy. Come on...shoot me. Shoot me..if you got the balls to" Phil challenged Randy.

Randy looked at Rosa again. Shg was scared to death. Randy took a deep breath and slowly lowered his gun.

"SUCKER!"

Phil pushed Rosa out the way and start to shoot at Randy. Randy hid behind the wall. Phil kept shooting until he was empty. Phil waited until the smoke was clear to see if he got Randy but to his knowledge..he did. Phil started to laugh until Randy merge from the other side of the wall. Phil gasps and tried to reach for another gun but Randy shot at Phil and hit him in the chest three times. Rosa screamed as she saw her husband fall back on their bed and laid there dead as a doorknob. Randy watched as Rosa crawled over to her dead husband and cried on his chest. Randy walked out the room.

Moments later John pulls up and got out the car with his gun. He ran into the house and seen dead bodies everywhere. He ran upstairs but at the same time, Randy came down from another flight of stairs that leaded outside. He changed his shirt, hopped on his bike and went to meet his brother at the train station. John made it to Phil's room and seen Phil dead and seen Rosa on the bed crying.

"oh god..." John said.

"GO AWAY!" Rosa screamed.

Rosa reached for her husband's other loaded gun and start shooting at John.

At the train station, Zack with his things waited for Randy. He was looking around for a while until he seen a figure walking up to him. Zack gets up and smiled. Randy with a smile was walking towards his brother. Zack was happy. His smile shortly turned to a frown. While Randy was walking towards him, cops came from out of nowhere behind Randy. Randy seen his brother frowning so Randy stops and pulled out his gun. It was too late. Cops surrounded Randy. Zack build up tears in his eyes. Randy looked around and seen he was trapped. He was caught and he knew it. Randy looked at Zack as he slowly sat the gun on the ground. Zack broke out in tears. Randy sat up and put his hands up. The cops put randy in hand cuffs and took him away. Zack fell on his knees as he watched his brother getting taken away.

Two weeks later...

"Orton! You have a visitor" The guard said as he took Randy to the visitor room. Confused as in who wanted to see him Randy went. Once he seen who it was, his heart swelled up. John was sitting at the table. Randy started to breath heavy as he sat next to John. John smiled. Randy smiled a little. He was happy to see John. John had scratch marks on his face and John was wearing sunglasses.

"How are you" Randy asked.

"Is that all you can say to me Randy?" John smiled.

"I...I'm sorry"

"Its ok."

John took off his sunglasses and took hold of Randy's hand. Randy grabbed hold of both of John's hands. John smiled as so did Randy. John rubs Randy's hands but stop.

"Randy, what happened to the ring I gave you?"

"I keep it against my heart John" Randy said. Holding the chain with the ring attached to it.

"Ok..oh and don't worry about Zack. I'm taking care of him" John said.

"Thanks"

John looked at randy and smiles. Randy smiled too but then his smile disappeared. It was a certain way that John was looking at Randy was a little off. Randy slowly waved his hand in front of John. John didn't blink, he just kept on smiling. Randy started to panic as he waved again and no reaction from John.

"John-John, what happened you?" Randy whispered.

"You know that's the first time you called me John-John" John avoided the question.

"Answer me John-John. What happened to you?" Randy asked in a worried tone.

"What do you mean Randy?" John avoided the question again.

"John-John, you're not looking straight at me, I waving in front of your face you didn't blink and you didn't even see the ring on my chain. What is wrong with you? I...is it something wrong with your eyes? What happened to your eyes?" Randy is close to breaking down.

John sighed but still kept on a small smile. "Randy...I'm blind"

Right there Randy heart burst into tiny pieces. His John was blind. How could this happen? How could Randy let this happened?

"H...How?" Randy said with a shaky breath.

"Well...Zack called me and told me what you was going to do so I tried to stop you but I was too late. I reached to Phil's room but his wife shot at me. She was poorly aimed, she shot at the grandfather clock I was standing next too and the glass that she hit shattered and pieces cutted up my face and eyes. I'm permanently blind" John explained.

Randy broke down. Hit hitted him hard. He held John's hands tight as he cried. "I'm so..so sorry baby..this is my fault"

"No Randy don't blame this on you. Besides the doctors said that if I can get a donor I could get eye plastic surgery and be my old self again" John smiles.

Randy cried even more. "You didn't have to come after me John-John"

"Yes I did Randy. I love you. I would had taken any hit just to be with you or made sure nothing happened to you. I love you Randy Orton"

Randy broke down some more as both men held each other hands.

20 years later...

Randy just got released from prison. It was a raining day. He stepped out side with a gym bag with his things. He coughed a bit from the fresh air. He looked around and sighed. He took a few steps and stops. Under a tree was standing his everything. John Cena was under the tree holding a umbrella tight. He was still blind. Randy smiled and walked under John's umbrella.

"I thought nobody wasn't going to be here" Randy said with a low voice.

"Well...you must been stupid if I wasn't going to be here" John said.

Randy chuckled.

"Let get you home.." John said and took two steps but almost fell as he lost his footing.

Randy caught John before he fell. "I gotcha John-John" Randy said in a low voice. "From now on, I'll be your eyes"

John smiled as he and Randy locked arms and started walking.

"So, what are you going to do now?" John asked.

"I was thinking that I should stay in the city for a while longer then you and I can live in the mountains" Randy said.

"I like that. You should stay at my house until we move" John said.

"Where's Zack?"

"He living with his boyfriend he meet 10 years ago" John said

"Boyfriend? But his.." Randy been cut off.

"Randy, he knows. Him and Zack are careful." John said.

"Good" Randy smiled.

"So I was thinking too...you think we'll stay together forever?" John asked.

"I promised right?"

"Yeah I know you did bit I want to make sure" John said.

Randy smiled. While John still talking, Randy let John go and John kept walking. Randy stopped to get something out his bag but at the same time as the thunder crashed across the sky..a gun shot went off. The bullet hit Randy. Randy gasps and slowly falls to the ground. John, who didn't here the gun shot cause of the thunder kept walking and talking.

"...so that's why we're meant to be. Right Randy?"

No response.

John stops. "Randy?"

No response.

"Randy? Randy where are you?" John starts to panic and drop his umbrella to feel around for Randy. "Randy...you promised me that we was going to stay together!" Fear of Randy leaving him shot up his spine. John fell on his knees and feel around the ground. "Randy!...Randy!" John felt all the way up to a leg. "Randy!"

John felt up the body and noticed it was Randy.

"RANDY!" John screamed. He felt what happened. He felt blood coming out where Randy got shot at" "OMG RANDY!" John pulled Randy on his lap. He felt around Randy's neck and felt that he had a little pulse still racing. "RANDY! NO DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE WAS FOREVER!" John cried as he held hid beloved Randy close to him. "DON'T LEAVE ME! i LOVE YOU RANDY!" John screamed with tears. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! RANDY! NOOOOO!" John bends down and cried on Randy's shoulders.

One year later...

Up in the mountains in a nice cabin, John Cena was standing outside on his deck. He smiled as he stood there. Even if he couldn't see he still pictured as how it would be in his mind. It started to fall flurries as John shivered. He still hand on a sweater but it was still cold to him. Holding his guiding stick tight John smiled. He quivered as he felt two strong arms wrapped around his shoulder and both men was covered in a blanket. John leaned back to the man.

"I'm warm now" John said.

"Good, I don't want my baby to freeze to death" The man said.

John smiled. "I love you Randy"

Randy Orton who survived the surprised attack smiled and kissed his newly husband on his forehead. " I love you too John-John"

John smiled. "lets go in"

Randy linked his arm to John's. "I told you that I was your eyes from now on"

"I haven't even doubted you" John said.

Both men smiled and shared a passionate kiss before returning in their new home to spend their rest of their happily married life together.

The End.


End file.
